


Winging it

by RahDamon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Dates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Snow Fight, Vacation, krb 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/RahDamon
Summary: Lance considers housesitting for his sister a vacation, especially after Lance and Keith have to fly to Canada to do that. And what do you do on vacation but go on dates? However, Lance learns that plans don’t always go according to plan and resorts to his usual approach: Winging it.





	Winging it

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Mary for your beautiful[ Art ](https://twitter.com/mg_arty/status/987430891273310209) and thank you @rainbowroshenpower for betaing!

When the lovely sound of System of a Down’s ‘Chop Suey!’ ripped him from his dreams, Lance would have liked nothing more than to groan and bury himself deeper into Keith’s neck. Unfortunately, he was sleeping next to Keith, who despised being woken up even more than Lance did. And who, upon being awakened by Lance’s ringtone for his sister, threw Lance and his phone out of their bedroom without the slightest hint of hesitation.

Lance’s phone almost drowned out the click of the lock. Almost. With a groan he grabbed his phone, taking the call as he shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“LEANDRO! Thank God, I reached you! You wouldn’t be-”

“Maria. Did someone die?”

Maria didn’t answer, shocked by her little brother’s uncharacteristic harshness. Only when Lance literally growled into the phone, she spoke.

“Well, no.”

“Is someone in the hospital or severely injured?”

“No, but-”

A furious snarl interrupted her. “Then why, oh why are you calling at 3am?”

On her side of the call Maria furrowed her brow. “But it’s still midnight,” she whispered more to herself than to Lance.

“Sister mine. Time. Difference.” Keith must be rubbing off of Lance. If Lance hadn’t been kicked out of his room Lance would have preened at the spot-on imitation of Keith’s deadpan-tone just to annoy his lovely boyfriend. “Although why you call me at 4 am your time is beyond me…”

“Lance, it’s midnight for me. It’s why I’m calling, actually. I need a favour.”

Lance groaned, throwing himself at one of his kitchen chairs, half-hoping to miss. He didn’t miss the chair but he was sure that his sister could hear the muffled thud his head made when it hit the table.

“I should have figured. It’s not like you call me on any other occasion.”

“That’s not true!”

“Oh?” Lance drawled. “Tell me about one time you didn’t want something from me when you called.”

  


Once again, silence ensued and Lance had to chase away the feeling of hysterical laughter. It was too early to deal with his flighty sister. He took a deep breath hoping to calm down and not do something like cursing his own sister out. Mama would be sad about that.

“Listen, Lance, I’ve moved. To Canada.”

Eyes flying open, Lance gaped at his phone. “You’ve done what now?!”

“Moved to Canada. Vancouver. And I need someone to housesit for me. Well, housesit, catsit and dogsit.”

“Wait, just wait a moment, Maria. Since when do you live in Canada? And you’re asking me out of the blue to take care of your house as well as a cat and a dog you apparently have? Why do I need to? In fact, why should I even do it?”

“Because you love me and have nothing else to do?”

He had to grind his teeth together to stop the nasty words he wanted to throw at her head from coming out of his mouth. Just because most of his work could be done in his home didn’t mean he had nothing else to do. Lance had to research time periods, cultures, archaeology, everything and anything, so that he could write about it.

Just because Lance wrote books for a living and could technically set his own hours as long as he got his chapters to his editor on time, didn’t mean that he had nothing else to do. _And he didn’t appreciate his sister thinking of him like that_.

“This isn’t how you get me to do anything for you.”

“Look, let me be level with you. I need you to do this for me. Literally no one else can.”

For a second, Lance forgot his hurt as she told him she needed him, not someone else, but him. Then what she said caught truly up with him and he was right back at being angry.

“No one else can house sit for you? Why? Don’t you know anyone else who has time and can do it for you?”

“I’ll pay for your ticket.”

“You didn’t answer my questions, Maria.”

“And your boyfriend’s! He - you two are still together, right? With your angry tiger?”

“Yes, but -”

“And I’ll leave you enough money to cover the food cost for you and the animals. Also extra money, so you can enjoy your time and relax here. It’s just a month; it’ll be like an early honeymoon for you two!”

“Maria, if you don’t answer my questions, I’m doing squat for you.”

She prattled on and he growled. This time he wouldn’t let her convince him to do something for her. Not when she neither respected him nor cared enough for him to know what was going on his life. They did have a family chat on What’sDown, after all, and Lance posted regularly.

Four hours later Keith trudged down the stairs rubbing his eyes and scratching his stomach as he yawned. Walking into the kitchen, he blindly searched for the light button and clenched his eyes shut after flicking it on. Sighing, he snapped them open resigned to the glaring sun that was their kitchen light and almost screamed.

On the table there was a feast with all of his favourites: Pancakes with homemade, barely sweet whip cream and maple syrup, lightly poached eggs, what smelled like freshly baked bread and butter. And two plates with knives and forks crossed at the side as well as steaming hot chocolate in Lance’s and his matching lion cup set.

Lance was beaming at him, bags as dark as Keith’s own underneath his eyes, and a bright smile on white, thin lips.

“Hey, honey, what do you think about vacationing in Vancouver for a month?”

_______________________________________________________________

“Fuck it, it's cold up here.” Lance rubbed his fingers through his mittens, trying to chase out the numbness. His attempt was futile.

And instead of being sympathetic and comforting, his boyfriend was laughing, head thrown back and arms wrapped around his midriff. Keith was laughing so hard, he was shaking and no matter how much Lance wanted to hold his well-justified anger -  in the face of Keith's sincere laughter it faded away and the only thing left was Lance's fond adoration towards this amazing man.

So, Lance grumbled and hissed half-heartedly but did nothing else to stop Keith until he was all laughed out.

“Finished now?”

“Hmm,” Keith grinned, eyes almost glowing and cheeks rosy, “no, I don't think so. Let me laugh a little more.”

“Giggle, you mean.”

Keith's mouth fell open and an offended noise worked itself out of his throat. “Giggling’s for girls! I'm not one.”

Lance smirked and winked. “I'm well-aware, thank you very much. But if you're worried, we can do an invasive check-up on you tonight.”

“Invasive? What are you talking about-” Lance winked again and Keith turned red, finally getting it. With a squeak he dragged Lance’s cap down until Lance couldn't see anything any longer. Yelping, Lance flailed around.

Hiding a smile behind his hand, Keith chuckled. “Come on, big baby. We need to get out of the airport and towards your sister's house. And I dunno where's it at.”

“At least, I'm your baby, right, honey?”

“I'll agree if you stop calling me ‘honey’. There's nothing sweet about me.”

Lance pouted. A thought occurred to him and a grin stole on his face. Of course, Keith caught it.

“Lance, I swear if you're about to make a dirty joke now, you'll be in the dog house and out of my bed for our whole six-something weeks here.”

“First off, the bed belongs to Maria. Second, it’s only four weeks. Third, I didn't even want to make a dirty joke, you filthy-minded pervert.”

Disbelieving, Keith stared at Lance, mouthing ‘filthy-minded pervert’, when Lance started to sing.

“Sweet about me, there's nothing sweet about me ~”

Keith groaned. “Oh no, not that Gabrielle something song. That's ancient, Lance. It's older than my shack’s TV.”

Lance went on singing and dropped his voice into a purr. “So when you're playing with desire, don't come running to my place when it burns like fire, boy.”

A minute passed before Lance added an eyebrow wiggle and Keith groaned, a hot flush spreading on his cheeks.

“What did I say? Anyway, to the carousel now, human disaster.” Keith physically snagged Lance by his jacket and dragged him out of the arrival terminal heading towards the carousel, which was already overflowing with bags and suitcases.

Some of the suitcases looked like they had had a rough journey, their tags ripped and crumpled. One even seemed to have a hole ripped into it. A woman to their right screeched when seeing that before rushing over and heaving it off the conveyor belt, literally crying.

“Holy shit. I hope our stuff survived,” Keith murmured. Lance nodded in agreement.

When they had started preparing for a stay in Vancouver in late autumn, they discovered that they had to buy themselves an entirely new wardrobe. The clothes they used in Florida were in no way, shape or form suitable for almost winter in Canada.

To lose their suitcases with all their new stuff would be a pain, and Lance would hold his sister to replacing everything for them. And, _no,_ he wasn’t still bitter that she had managed to coerce him into doing her this favour.

It didn’t come to that because Lance eventually saw their two bags and three suitcases, all of them more or less in the same condition they had been in Florida. Even with both of them taking their stuff off the belt, they had to wait for one of the suitcases to make a second round before they could take it.

Lance rolled his shoulder and groaned, before knocking Keith’s shoulder with his own. “Time to find a cab.”

“You sure we’ll find a cab here? And not, I don’t know, horses?”

Lance snorted. “I’m sure you could have found horses in the Texan Wild West town of your childhood but this, this is a civilized city, they’ll have cabs.”

Keith shoved him, making Lance yelp and stumble forwards.

“Funny, Lance. I grew up in a city. As you well know.”

Stepping out of the airport, glass doors parting, they were greeted by a wall of crisp coldness and flurry wetness. Keith even squeaked - something Lance wouldn’t let him forget, for sure, not when it was such a cute sound - and they had to squint to search for a cab.

Thankfully, there was a brightly lit sign proclaiming cabs to be found to their right and a queue of yellow-orange cars parked behind it. They didn’t look that different from American cabs.

“Huh, I thought they would have been white and red.”

“You’d like that, wouldn't cha, honeybuns?”

“Lance, if you don’t want me to shove my dagger up your-”

“You don’t have your dagger with you, darling. We left it at home because of customs.”

Keith hissed, offended and cute with his twitching, reddening nose. “Stupid customs. Fine.” A devious smile played on his lips. “I’ll cook for our entire stay here. And you’ll eat it.”

Gulping, Lance took a step forward and waved towards the cabs. “You know, Keith, we should really hurry and take a cab. Maria’s been gone for a day already and the animals need food and play time.”

_______________________________________________________________

They settled into Maria’s house rather quickly. It was a cosy house, really, with its two stories and the garage nestled into its side like a baby penguin. Adorable, in a way.

  


Or it would have been if it wasn’t painted bright green. And the color scheme didn’t get any better inside the house. Each room had its own palette,the only thing in common was the overwhelming amount of neon colors.

  


But eventually even Keith’s “I want to claw out my own eyes” turned into “I can stand it for a limited time span”, largely because they spent the first three days repainting the entire house in nice, non-eye-out-clawing colors. Soft pastels contrasted with soothing darks and Keith practically vibrated with the joy of a job well done at the end of it.

  


They divided up the chores they had to do to keep tidy like they did at home. Lance took over anything to do with cooking and washing as well as taking the dog on walks while Keith tackled the rest, including taking care of the cat.

  


Speaking of the animals, Lance fell in love with the husky he renamed Blue. Who wanted to be named “Snowflake”, anyway? He found it hilarious that Keith and the cat seemed to take great pleasure in annoying each other. However, whenever one napped, the other wasn’t far away.

  


After one week of staying in Canada, they had also gotten used to the temperature. Well, Keith still cursed out the freezing cold, and Lance always covered himself in about three layers of clothing but all in all, it was the vacation Maria had promised to Lance.

  


The only thing Lance hadn’t managed yet was to take Keith out for a date, or, if he got his way, dates. But he had just the thing planned!

  


As he flipped the pancakes in the pan, Lance went through his plan again. He’d pester Keith into taking a walk with him - without Blue who he had taken out earlier this morning - and then lead him towards an ice rink Lance had discovered a few days ago. He had seen little huts with steam curling upwards, so they’d surely sell hot stuff they could enjoy after skating a bit!

  


Hands wrapped around his hips and scorching lips settled on his nape, merely pressing against his skin. Lance smiled.

  


“Heya, good morning, honey!”

  


“Stop calling me honey,” Keith mumbled into his skin, adding emphasis to his words by giving Lance a hard nip. Which only served to make Lance shiver and arch into the touch.

  


Keith barked out laughter before tightening his grip and nuzzling into him. “You’re making pancakes? Whatever you want, the answer’s most likely No.”

  


Lance pouted, letting out a whine. Even knowing that Keith wasn’t serious - his voice was tilting upward, teasing in nature - Lance hated immediate rejection.

  


“You don’t even know what I want.” When Lance felt Keith smirk against his neck, he realized the trap and added hastingly. “Besides, who says anything about me wanting something? Can’t I make one of the best foods in the world for my honey?”

  


“Liar, liar, pants on fire,” Keith laughed against his skin and if he didn’t stop soon, Lance would seriously think about dragging him to bed and not outside. “Also, don’t call me honey.” With those words, Keith snagged himself one of the finished pancakes and danced away when Lance yelled in outrage.

  


“You heathen, you don’t eat them raw!”

  


“They aren’t!”

  


“Yes, they are. Where’s the maple syrup? The whipped cream? They’re practically naked.”

  


“Would you stop your innuendos?”

  


On and on it went until they had both eaten, grinning and arguing. A perfect morning, in other words.

  


Convincing Keith was easier than Lance had expected, too. All he had to do was whine and plead and persuade in the way he could best, something that benefitted both of them. Afterwards, they both bundled up with cashmere scarves, wooly hats and fluffy gloves, and stepped outside, getting quite the surprise.

  


It was snowing, fat flakes falling on top of them.

  


“Wow,” they both breathed, glancing at each other and grinning at their synchronized response.

  


Tilting his head, Lance nodded towards the snow dunes, which were steadily growing, and Keith smirked. As one they hurtled towards it and threw themselves into the snow, rolling through it even as cold and wet seeped into their bones.

  


Lance squeaked when Keith scooped up a bit of snow and stuffed it down his back. No need to say that it was freaking cold! While Keith was holding his stomach in laughter, Lance tackled him, pressing him deeper into the snow and kissing his entire face again and again.

  


“Stop, stop,” Keith wheezed. However, Lance didn’t listen and just switched to tiny kitten licks. These made Keith giggle and playfully swat at Lance before sitting up.

  


A whine escaped Lance.

  


“Enough, enough,” Keith laughed, a bright grin on his face. The tip of his nose and his cheeks were flushed red, partly from the cold, partly from exhilarated joy. “Any more and we can stay right at home.”

Despite having lived together for a while and despite this not actually being their house, Lance felt a wave of exultant joy rush through him, as it always did when Keith said ‘home’ and meant ‘living somewhere together with Lance’.

Welp. Lance would melt the ice if he got any cheesier. Outside world had to reflect his inside world, right?

Keith’s snort and amused smirk as though he knew what Lance was thinking, brought Lance back to reality - and to his planned date. One he had planned for once instead of going with the flow, like he usually did (except for their very first date, but Lance didn’t want to remember that train wreck now.)

“Fine, fine. Then come on, onto our steed!”

“It’s a car, not a horse.”

They bickered till they reached the car, absently cleaning snow off each other. But Lance couldn’t help flicking Keith’s nose before dashing into the driver’s seat, chuckling as Keith yelped. As Keith strode to the other side of the car and ripped open the door to slide into the seat next to Lance, he grumbled to himself.

  


Oh, and Lance found himself treated to the ‘silent treatment’. No matter how much he talked and apologized, Keith stayed silent and pouted at the window.

________________________________________________________________

  


If Lance didn’t know better, he would have thought that Keith was clawing his his seat in fear and whimpering in dismay. Lance had no possible idea why. Well, okay, that might be a lie.

  


Lance might have not as much control over the car as he thought he did, swerving every few minutes. And he might have almost crashed against a tree, another car and something that might have been a moose - it had been a giant shadow, at least, and both of them had screamed.

  


Even when Lance had finally reached the city and therefore manageable roads, Keith hadn’t moved, fingers dug into the leather of the seat. And he stayed that way as Lance parked.

  


After five minutes of Keith frozen like that, only shallowly breathing, Lance chortled, releasing his belt and twisting to pat Keith’s cheek.

  


“You still in there, honey?”

  


Silent treatment forgotten, Keith leaned into his touch as he answered. “I’m driving back. I appreciate living.”

  


“Now you’re exaggerating.”

  


“I saw my life flash before my eyes, so no, not kidding. I’m driving back, _do you understand_?” Keith grabbed Lance by the collar while telling him that, a slight tremor going through his hands.

  


Lance lifted his hands in a placating kind of manner, although a small smile remained on his face. “Fine, promise to actually talk to me and not pout the whole time? It’ll be a boring date if I’m the only one speaking, though I know my voice is brilliant.”

  


“First off, I don’t pout,” Keith said and Lance had to stifle a laugh. Keith _was_ pouting. “Secondly, conceited much? But fine. As long as I drive back.”

  


“Sure!” Lance wasn’t that attached to driving and grinning he scrambled out of the car, closing the door and bouncing on the spot while waiting for Keith to exit on the other side. “Close your eyes!”

  


Giving him a dry look Keith closed his door and turned forward before his jaw hit the frozen ground. “Is this … an ice rink?”

  


“Yup! Wanna have fun?”

  


“...Lance, you know how to skate?”

  


Cracking a smile, Lance shook his head and with the push of a button locked the car. He skidded over to Keith, grabbed his hand and dragged both of them to the entrance booth, almost causing them trip and fall flat on their face.

  


“Two three-hour tickets, please!”

“Of course, Sir, you can loan out some skates around the corner for the duration of your visit. For a little extra fee, of course. Please be considerate of other people.”

  


“Uhh, are there any beginner’s ice skates? A pair, actually?”

  


“Uhm,” the person manning the booth blinked, taken aback as though not knowing how to skate as an adult were incomprehensible to them. “I’m not sure if we have Double Runners in adult size.”

  


In the end, they didn’t have any ice skates for beginners, just the standard sets. At least most of the sets were pretty with their delicate white stitching on black and sharp, silver-gleaming blades.

  


“Those look like boots with knives attached to the sole.” There was no denying the fascination in Keith’s eyes as he twisted and twirled the shoe in his hands.

  


“Right up your alley, ain’t they?”

  


Keith hummed in agreement, his fingers dancing over the blade and then along the strings to tie and lace the skates together. Deftly he skimmed over the knots, tightening and loosening and making Lance’s head spin.

  


“You like these blade shoes too much,” he muttered while fighting to get his pair on. Unlike Keith, Lance almost never wore combat boots - which the ice skates resembled - and therefore almost failed to tie the knots correctly.

  


Once they both had the shoes on, they steadied each other while they sort of limped, sort of hobbled towards the edge of the ice rink. It was more difficult than Lance expected it to be.

  


“Onto the ice?” Keith asked, squeezing Lance’s shoulder.

  


“Yup, bet I’ll be doing pirouettes around you in no time at all.”

  


Had Keith taken that bet, Lance would have lost. Lance pushed himself from the edge taking a large, leaping step, only to slip and bash his head against one of the edge walls.

  


“Are you ok?” Keith skidded over to Lance by inching along the railing and dropped down to cradle him in his arms.

Letting out a coughing laugh, Lance tilted his head up and grinned. “Course I am! Just a little bad luck at the start.”

“Oh good.” With a grin, Keith dropped Lance and pulled himself up to stand on shaky legs. He pretended to ignore Lance’s yelp.

“Why did you do that!”

“Why did I do what? I can’t remember.”

“You can’t re- oh my god, don’t tell me you’re still bitter about that one time. I had a concussion.”

Keith shrugged, biting his lips as he tried taking a step forward. Unfortunately, the ground slid away from underneath him. Fortunately, he was still holding onto the railing and didn’t fall down.

Trying to sit up was easy for Lance but actually standing up was another matter. Whenever he tried to, he just fell down again, grumbling to himself. “Oh like you can do better,” he said when Keith snorted at another failed attempt.

“I’m standing, aren’t I?”

“Are you, though?”

“Your eyes aren’t work- hey!” Keith yelped as Lance tackled him and dragged him down to the icy ground as well. He choked on his angry remark when Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and pushed them further into the centre of the rink.

“Are you an idiot?”

“Yeah, yours,” Lance quipped nuzzling underneath Keith’s scarf and into his neck.

“True, now how to get up.”

“Beats me.”

This wasn’t going like planned but Lance didn’t mind. What had be been thinking, planning a date? He was at his best when improvising, and Keith wasn’t wrangling with him or deadly silent at the moment. Which usually meant that Keith was content at the very least and Lance was an optimist. He’d take that and say Keith was happy.

Thankfully, a couple took mercy on them and ended up being their impromptu teachers. That couple was most likely the only reason the date didn’t end up in a trip to the hospital for sliced open skin or concussions. Instead, Keith was smiling when they returned their ice skates and walked to their car.

“Fun?” Lance asked, lacing his hand with Keith’s and squeezing.

With a sigh and chuckle, Keith let his head fell on Lance’s shoulder and squeezed back. “It was. Maybe let’s not do something neither of us knows how to next time.”

“Maybe don’t try stealing knives the next time.” Bumping his hips into Keith’s, Lance turned his head and looked at Keith.

“I didn’t! How should I have known that the blades were loose and would come off at the slightest tug?”

“Duh, why would you tug at the the blades on the sole of ice skates?” Lance steered Keith towards the shotgun seat in quiet anticipation.

“To clean? I don’t know, they were shiny and hey!” Keith lifted his head and glared at Lance, his nostrils flaring. “We had a deal!”

“Oh, we did?”

“I drive, you go sit there.”

After swiping the keys from Lance’s pocket, Keith turned around and prowled towards the driver’s door. Lance hid a grin while ducking down and climbing into his seat. Damn, he loved to see that man walk off.

To Lance’s dismay and surprise, Keith drove less recklessly than usual. In fact, Keith didn’t even waver once, the car smoothly flying over the frozen roads. By the time, they rolled up the garage, Lance was pouting, arms crossed as he sank deep into his seat.

The car stopped and there was more than a hint of smugness in Keith’s voice. “So, who can drive better?”

Lance mumbled, not giving an answer.

“Now, don’t you pout, Lance. Didn’t you declare the house a no-pout zone?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled stepping out of the car and stomping through to the snow to get to the house entrance with a chuckling Keith following on his heels. As soon as Lance stepped through the door, he brightened up again. There was one phase to his date plan left, one he couldn’t mess up! And it was hard not to feel enthusiastic again after being greeted wildly and wetly by Blue. Although he didn’t appreciate being tackled to the ground by her and knocking his head against the floor.

Briefly cuddling with Blue, Lance looked up when Keith coughed dryly. “If you want to make out with Blue, that’s fine but let me in, so I can shower.”

“I want to make out with you, not our baby-”

“Your baby, Red’s mine.”

Rolling his eyes at  Keith’s interruption, Lance continued.“-hush, our baby. And go shower! Don’t open the door to the living room until I let you in.”

“Okay?” Keith blinked but shrugged it off as he squeezed himself past Lance and up the stairs.

As soon as Lance heard the water of the shower going off, he jumped into action. He almost tripped as he dashed to the living room. After he threw some kindling and covered it in burning fluid, he ignited the spark and trusted the thing not to set the house on fire.

Then Lance looked for that ultra-soft blanket that Keith adored and was big enough to cover both of them, but couldn’t find it. He cursed underneath his breath. That blanket was important for ambience, and because he had turned down the heating a bit.

A huffed bark caused him to look down. Lance barked out a short laugh. Blue was standing there, tail wagging, and the blanket he was searching for safely between her teeth. “Thank you dear lady mine,” Lance said while patting her on the head and grabbing the blanket.

Arranging it on the floor in front of the fireplace, he nodded to himself. One thing left to do, just in time, too. Lance couldn’t hear the shower anymore.

Hurrying to the kitchen he pulled out two pots out of the cupboard and set them onto the oven. In one pot he poured normal milk, in the other some soy milk. While the pots heated up, Lance scoured for the cocoa powder he had hidden ... somewhere. Fuck, where had he hidden that?

Red weaved through his legs and he stumbled, his hand catching the shelf containing spices and herbs when he tried stabilising himself. Before he could swear at the cat, though, the cocoa powder tumbled down from behind the spices.

Disbelieving, Lance’s gaze switched between cocoa powder and the smug cat sitting on the kitchen floor, again and again. “You couldn’t have planned that, you’re a cat,” he muttered to himself.

From then on it was smooth sailing and Lance prepared a cup of cocoa for each them, grinning when he caught sight of Keith leaning against the wall besides the living room, dressed in his favourite black V-shirt and soft jeans - Lance had bought them for Keith, he knew they were soft. Keith’s hair was half-wet, obviously just towelled off, and Lance couldn’t suppress a muttered “Heathen” towards Keith.

“Efficient,” Keith countered and his nose twitched at the chocolate smell coming from the cups.

Lance lifted both cups by way of explanation. “Last part of my date, romantic cuddle with cocoa milk to drink while watching the flames dance, how riveting!”

Keith snickered but took the cup Lance pressed into his hands with a gentle smile. Keith chortled when Lance opened the door and introduced the blanket and the fireplace in a similarly dramatic manner.

Only when they had crawled underneath the blanket together, and we're sitting pressed against each other and staring into the fire, Keith spoke. Lance wasn’t even sure if he was meant to hear it.

“I wish we could live like this for the rest of our days.” Keith was patting Red all the while - that cat was sneaky and had curled up in Keith’s lap somewhen between them sitting down and finishing their cups.

Lance pressed a kiss against Keith’s shoulder. “Bit morbid, but we can. We love each other.”

“I’m still a better driver.”

“Hah, dream on, honey.”

  
  


  
  



End file.
